A Letter Goodbye
by CommanderFiresz
Summary: It's been one week after the Shepherds' returned from Origin Peak. One week since the world celebrated the fall of Grima and the Grimleal slinking back into the shadows. One week and peace has started to settle over the people, expect one man who cannot find the lull of sleep after five years of war...
Author: So I've been lurking here and there on this site and I got this idea in my head on night about chrom being angsty over robin straight up lying to him about not sacrificing herself. Add that with laziness and procrastination. And you have a chapter 1 of a letter goodbye. So I hope you all enjoy as much as I did when writing this

It's been one week after the Shepherds' returned from Origin Peak. One week since the world celebrated the fall of Grima and the Grimleal slinking back into the shadows. One week and peace has started to settle over the people, expect one man who cannot find the lull of sleep after five years of war...

A man sits alone, wrapped tightly around him as he stares out into the full moon's glow. Fireworks still blasting off at this time of night. The glow of the city below radiating with song and dances, but this was for them...He needed to be his study...her study. It's still the same way they left it after returning from the Valm conflict. Books in disarray, maps and mock soldiers strewn about the room like a tornado hit it. He always chided her about this disaster that she calls her study, but Robin always insisted that it was "organized chaos" and pouting at him with those lips, those strawberry tasting... "Dammit" he curses in frustration. He almost convinced himself this time. That she was still here, concentrating on her maps. Planning out the new strategies she would use in battle. Watching her crunch her brow up in frustration before looking at him, giving her small smile of contentment.

The night sky illuminated with fireworks and the glows of the city making it almost seem like daylight expect for the bright moon shining down upon him. "Another day...I will find you Robin, no matter how long it takes" Its only been one week and the wait has been driving him mad already. He still remembers the fight on top of Grima...the desperate gamble they made that fateful day.

The clash of metal and steel rang clearly through the air, two lone figures fighting desperately to reach the nape of the dragon. Sweat ran down his brow as he glanced over to her. She was still ahead of him, pushing ever forward into the sea of Risen. He sprinted forward, slashing through these beasts as they came. Cuts and bruises lining his body from the grimleal spells and swords, yet they pushed forward. Praying that the line held that his friends still lived.

It was a recklessly plan she had concocted, the main army would hold them at the shoulders making a box formation. Healers in the middle, mages and archers in the second outline, and finally the fighters on the outside. While a small group moved towards the neck, where 'she' resided. Of course Robin declined his advice for her to be apart of the holding group. Saying something along the lines of "You will need me to go up there. Who else is going to cover your ass and pick you up when it's done?" She sly wink as they started to get into formation. Chrom simply sighed, it didn't matter in the end really, She promised to let him deliver the blow, and she would keep her word like she always did. So they fought forward, Pushed apart by the flow of risen, but never out of eyesight.

For what seemed like hours they fought, neck deep in cultist and foul creatures, but progression was made. Ro- Grima was standing right there, he just needed to finish it off. He let out a deep growl at the oncoming risen that never seemed to stop. "Just die already." he spat out, Swinging Falchion to clear out the latest tide of risen growing on the enormous dragons back.

Chrom look up refocusing his efforts to match Robins. Grima and Robin already locked in combat, neither side winning or losing. It was almost hypnotic to watch someone battle themselves. Spells flung at one another, clash of steel. He needed to get there now, urging his tiring body forward he pushes almost clear of the wave of risen. He darts forward almost at grima. "I'm going to finish this!" he cries out before he is forcefully pushed back by a Wind spell. A small dome appearing over Grima and Robin

"Robin?! Wait what-" he says slightly frantically as he is forcefully repelled from the two of them

" **...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?** "

The avatar and dragon Roars out. Robin for a quick moment looks almost lost before her face is her mask

"For once, i'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for."

" **...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!"**

"I would and I will! The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable." She takes a small breath "In some way I – We share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

Chrom stands there dumbfounded, as Robin pushed her sword through Grima's body.

" **NO...NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Grima's Avatar, shudders violently, dark piercing various area's of the avatar's skin before sending out a black mist to surround the heroes.

After the mist clears, Chrom looks around desperately. Purple smoke and dust shimmering in the air, The countless legions of risen have fallen? He pondered as he frantically looked for Robin. His heart dropped into the his stomach as he saw robin, her hair and body swaying in the wind, cuts and blood stained all over her, and her legs...slowly disappearing. The final thought snapped him out of his stupor has he sprinted towards her. "No...no...nonononononono" his face filled with terror, grabbing onto what was left of Robin. Holding her in his tight embrace. Robin looking up at with tears flowing down her cheek.

"I'm Sorry...Chrom. I.." he hushed her, desperately attempting to hold onto his fading love. "It's going to be okay. Lissa has some of her staffs on her. She just needs to GET HERE!" Chrom voice peaks as he desperately attempting to hold...keep his wife, his queen, his everything. Robin raises her barely visible hand and cups her lover's cheek."Chrom...Thank you...for everything. Tell Lucina..Morgan...I love them so much...Tell the others my last thoughts were of them." Robin's body shimmers in the sun as she is all but gone. "I will be back...I pr-." she whispers out in her final breath, leaving her cloak and weapons where she last stood...

Chrom takes a huge breath of air as he comes back from his mind. His hands desperately clutching at the cloak wrapped around him. Smelled of Lavender and….

A small knock on the door. "This late? Did I not ask to be left alone tonight?" he said to himself. He quickly jumped up from his seat opening the door widely, impatiently asking "What is it?"


End file.
